Digimon Frontier, The Lost Episodes
by Frontier of Darkness
Summary: What the producers didn't want broadcasted... Airing first recovered episode, Don't Tell Takuya!


Digimon Frontier--- The Lost Episodes  
  
Airing First Recovered Episode:  
  
~Don't Tell Takuya~  
  
Summary: There ISN'T a summary! BWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll just have to read and find out!!!!  
  
A/N Hope you enjoy the lost episodes of Digimon Frontier! This is was the producers thought were unsuitable to be aired!!! (Don't worry, this fic IS rated PG for a little profanity but that's it! I was never one to write "un- child friendly" fics. It just doesn't become me.)  
  
Attention: Extreme OOCness, well kinda...sometimes...not really...  
  
And let the games begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, not really...  
  
*  
  
"Good morning, world!" exclaimed our beloved goggle headed leader of the Frontiers to no one in particular as he rolled off his bed and stretched out his legs. The brunette, unlike most others in this world, was always in a good mood every morning. Strolling into his bathroom, he hummed quietly to himself as he attacked his tousled brown hair with his hairbrush in one hand while trying to squeeze his toothpaste out of the tube onto his toothbrush. He grinned to himself. This was going to be a great day. Or so he thought.  
  
*  
  
Later on that morning, as Takuya walked to school, he noticed several of his classmates standing together by the sidewalk, apparently in deep discussion about something that they were intent on keeping secret for they spoke in low and apprehensive tones. Normally, Takuya would shrug it off and keep minding his own business whenever he came across situations like this and just keep walking but as he drew closer to them, he heard one of them whisper urgently, "Don't tell Takuya!".  
  
Takuya did a double take. What did they know that they were so eager to keep away from him? Takuya wondered. Did something bad happen? Then Takuya realized that when the group noticed him approaching, they all gave each other warning looks and stayed curiously silent when he was directly in front of them.  
  
"Morning guys," said Takuya casually as if he had never heard that part of their conversation. The leader (he could tell he was the leader by the way he was signaling to the rest of the group to stay behind him) looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment then gave the goggle head a curt nod.  
  
"Kanbara." He acknowledged.  
  
"So, what were you guys talking about?" questioned Takuya. The group looked at each other nervously then stopped abruptly when the leader gave them a sharp look.  
  
"Ask us no questions and we'll tell no lies," stated the leader firmly, "Later, Kanbara," he signaled to the others, "C'mon you, lets go." The group slowly followed him one by one but not before giving Takuya a couple of "I-know-something-that-you-don't-so-deal-with-it" looks. Takuya raised an eyebrow at this before departing for school also.  
  
"What's up with them?" he asked.  
  
*  
  
After the first period of school, Takuya headed to his locker to exchange his huge and rather ugly Math book for an equally large and revolting looking Science book.  
  
"Uhh! I HATE science!" he yelled, yet again to no one in particular. Then, glancing down the hall, he spied Kouichi, talking urgently with a girl with shoulder-length blue/black hair with cerulean eyes similar to the fore- mentioned boy. Takuya raised an eyebrow again in spite of himself. "Wonder what their talking about." He mused aloud. Then, he leaned a bit closer. The black-haired girl nodded in understanding.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Takuya. I promise." The girl said. Kouichi looked relieved.  
  
"Thanks." He answered before his grabbed his books and departed for class. "See ya later, Kimiko!" he called back. The girl known as Kimiko smiled a bit and waved.  
  
"See ya later too!" she called before heading to her own class, leaving Takuya standing alone in the hall with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I wonder what Kouichi's being so secretive about. And who was that girl I saw him with?" wondered Takuya aloud. It was a bit unnerving for him that morning since most of the students at the school seemed to be a bit edgy too. When they weren't having whispered conversations with each other, they were glancing both ways before crossing a hallway as if they were expecting a large truck to come speeding down the hall sending them to their upending doom. Seeing the rest of his classmates so restless made Takuya feel a bit uneasy himself.  
  
Still lost in thought, Takuya somehow made his way to his second period class--- Science. As he entered the classroom, he suddenly felt an ominous cloud rise up around the room. All the students stopped their chatting and turned to him with looks mingled with fear and worry.  
  
Takuya took his regular seat beside his longhaired friend, Kouji Minamoto who was regarding him almost warily.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Takuya, looking troubled, "Is it something I did?" Kouji shook his head and sighed.  
  
"You have no idea, don't you?" he asked mysteriously before turning away. Takuya stared at him in confusion hoping for him to elaborate but looked away after a few minutes, disappointed, when he didn't.  
  
What is up with these people today? Takuya asked himself mentally, knowing that he wouldn't be able to give or receive an answer. After a while, he came to one conclusion. They're all _nuts_! Just as he thought that, a scrunched up paper ball came sailing though the air and hit Takuya in the side of his head.  
  
After suppressing a groan, the brunette carefully unraveled the paper and saw that it was addressed to Kouji and was from Izumi who sat from across the room. He was about to toss it over to his best friend when three words on the piece of paper caught his eye:  
  
Kouji:  
  
Don't tell Takuya.  
  
Izumi.  
  
Now extremely puzzled and a bit annoyed, Taku looked across the room at the blonde for an explanation. The said blonde caught his eye then looked at the note in his hand then looked horrified for a split second then quickly looked away and did not look in that direction of the room again for the whole period.  
  
Now desperate for answers, Takuya stopped Kouji as he started to leave with the rest of the class and shoved the piece of paper in his face before demanding, "What's going on?" Kouji paused for a moment before calmly pushing Takuya's hand out of the way and fixed him with an impassive stare.  
  
"There isn't anything going on," Was his simple reply. This enraged the Frontier of fire even more.  
  
"Kouji, you're supposed to be my friend! Can't you just TELL me what's going on?" he yelled. The lone wolf sighed, showing signs impatience.  
  
"There ISN'T anything going on." He growled again before leaving the room, leaving the brunette standing there with a shocked expression on his face. The Science teacher, who had witnessed the entire scene, gave Takuya a quizzical glance. Takuya, now noticing the teacher for the first time since he had walked into the classroom quickly gathered his stuff up and made a run for it. Little did he know, if he had taken Kouji's answer more seriously, the events that were yet to come could have been avoided.  
  
*  
  
Takuya trudged angrily down the sidewalk with his hands jammed into his pockets. The day didn't really go that well for him. During lunch time, when he finished buying his lunch and was about to sit at his usual seat, he found that his whole table was already occupied by a couple of the kids he had seen that morning by the sidewalk.  
  
"Sorry Takuya," Kouichi had said, "Junpei told me that you were going home for lunch today." Takuya had responded with a "No problem, bud-dy!" and forced a smile then left to find another table, leaving Kouichi speaking quietly with the girl he was with earlier. The goggle wearing boy sat at a small table on the distant side of the lunchroom, trying to ignore the stares of many of his peers.  
  
(A/N Geez, the lunchroom at my school just SUCKS, plain and simple. It's so hard to even find a table or seat that doesn't have someone else's lunch from a few weeks ago plastered on it. And I won't even go on about the smell. What's worse is that one time, this little girl who sat RIGHT across from me kept on throwing pieces of her lunch at me, apparently thinking that I couldn't see her. *sulks* Oops. I'm ranting. Sorry about that!)  
  
Then, during the last half of the day, Takuya had to endure what seemed like endless hours of students whispering suspiciously to one another ("Remember, don't tell Takuya!"), rolled up notes that kept on missing their destination and landing onto his desk (with the words "Don't tell Takuya" on them) and kids running away from him every time he went somewhere.  
  
Not even his friends seemed to stick up for him like they used to. (He even managed to catch Tomoki yelling a quick "Don't tell Takuya" across the school grounds to his friends before dashing home.)  
  
Takuya rounded the corner and headed down his own street. Suddenly, to his surprise, he saw a couple of men in black suits having a hurried discussion. Takuya slipped behind a tree by the road and strained his ears to hear what they were saying.  
  
Since he was out of range, he could not hear what they were saying that clearly. Taking a deep breath, Takuya stepped out from behind the tree and walked down the road, purposely slowing down as he passed the group of whispering men. But as he neared them, one of the men looked around nervously as if trying to spot something and turned back to the rest of them. As Takuya passed them he heard the man whisper, "Don't tell Takuya."  
  
Having had enough, Takuya let out a shriek of anxiety (startling the group of men so badly that one of them even wet his pants) and ran back home without taking another glance backwards. When he got to the front door, Takuya jabbed his keys roughly into the keyhole and turned them with such force that the handle nearly broke off, yanked open the door, stomped inside, then tossing his keys unceremoniously into the wall before thundering upstairs to his room.  
  
Takuya buried his face in his unmade bed as he fought to hold back the urge to screech his head off He felt confused and overwhelmingly curious. He was about to drift off to sleep when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Curious, he picked it up and held the receiver up to his ear. A mysterious yet familiar voice said in his ear with a note of panic, "Don't tell Takuya!" Takuya screamed as loud as he could as he slammed the phone back down on the hook. He breathed deeply.  
  
"What is going on here?!"  
  
*  
  
This ordeal went on for about five more months. As you've seen how Takuya had acted after one day, during those five months, his curiosity drove him on to the brink of insanity. He wished to know the secret that everyone had obviously been kept so well from him more than anything in the whole entire world. But it was too bad know one was willing to tell him.  
  
"What is it?!" he demanded once, seizing a poor passerby's collar, "Well?" he roared. The poor boy just trembled and muttered a quiet, "Don't tell Takuya?" in response. Takuya threw him against the wall.  
  
(A/N I know it's OOC but put yourself in his shoes!!!")  
  
*  
  
"Don't tell Takuya!" the voice had come from the receiver. Takuya groaned slightly.  
  
"Here's news for YOU, bud-dy; I AM Takuya!!!!!" the brunette had replied viciously. The voice on the other end of the line whimpered slightly.  
  
"Uhh, wrong number?" it had suggested before quickly hanging up.  
  
*  
  
"Remember to not tell Takuya, class," the geography teacher had said absentmindedly, staring into the distance. The rest of the class sweat dropped. Takuya groaned. Life was CRUEL.  
  
*  
  
Takuya lay in bed staring at his ceiling. Why was everyone talking about him? Once, when he had turned on the television, the first sentence he heard was, "---on't tell Takuya." Was this all a coincidence? Maybe they weren't talking about _him_ at all? He groaned. This was just too annoying. He had to do something about it.  
  
*  
  
A/N Stayed tuned for the conclusion!!!!  
  
Actually, I might not even continue this so I don't reeeeeaaaaally have to promise anything ^-^; I've got such a writer's block. I already have the ending but I can't seem to get to it.  
  
Well, review, folks!  
  
Signing out,  
  
FrontierOfDarkness  
  
P.S.  
  
Remember folks, don't tell Takuya!! 


End file.
